Echos of the Pridelands
by Guardian Panthera
Summary: When a shroud of darkness set it's sights on the Pridelands, what will the consequences be? and how will will it effect it's future? Set before The Lion King leading up pass the Lion King II. Chapter 4 is up. Finally, it only took 2-3 years, *laughs*
1. Introduction

Copyright

All of The Lion King characters are owned by Disney, not me, so there.

_Echos of the Pridelands_

_Introduction_

Two moons had passed since the death of Scar and the rise of King Simba as the rightful heir to Pridelands. The lands and it's inhabitants had begun to recover from the tyranny that had overshadowed them for the past four years. Much of the land had been consumed by the flames that had issued from the epic battle that had taken place upon Priderock. But, before growth there must first come fire, and as such lush green grass and healthily acacias had began to spring forth from the fertile ash, as if to make-up for years of surpressment.

However, those times had taken their toll on a far larger scale than the physical, many of the lionesses had suffered traumatic memories during those trying years. Many of the Pride grandmothers and cubs had sadly passed on to the stars during this time. And yet, who's bodies had not contributed to the grass as the rainy season would pass the Pridelands for almost all of Scar's rule, almost as if restrained by some cruel greater being. For as all of us know without the rain, there can not grow the grass, and without the grass can not graze the antelope, thus disrupting the great circle of life. Causing the horrors that would haunt some of them for many years to come and curse the name of Scar.

Unaware to them the truth and nobility of the ruler that had governed them through the most trying years any generation in the Pridelands had ever seen, made all the more difficult by an unsteady alliance to the hyenas. The truth unknown... but to two lone lioness, Zira and Sarafina. The truth disordered in one as it is to all who hold on to hate as a life preserver in a sea of denial.

But in the other... the truth is a relentless echo that refuses to leave, always coming back to torment her in some shape or form. She longs to let go of the truth, to let at least one hear the echos that haunt her being. Yet there are few who can hear and even fewer are those who would listen to these echos; These echos of the Pridelands.


	2. Prologue

_Echos of the Pridelands- Prologue_

It was an joyous occasion in the Pridelands for this time was marked by the arrival of five healthy newborn cubs, two male twins and three separate females. The twins were born to Ahadi, King of the Pridelands, and his queen Uru. However although the two newborn cubs were twins there was a distinct difference in their coloring. One was a deep and vibrant gold hue, surely worthy of that of a great ruler, and so the cub was christened Mufasa. The other was of a darker color with deep emerald green eyes that seem to glow with intelligence in comparison to the somewhat stronger looking brown eyes of his brother. He was named Taka.

Of course both the king and queen of the Pridelands were not alone in their joy, for three other lioness had given birth to three strong female cubs. The first was a cub of great beauty, a goldish brown cub with radiant brown orbs, her very appearance stunning to the eyes. She was named Sarabi. Second of the three was a strong cub of a darkish tan with lovely brown eyes. Strong of both body and heart she was named Shala.

The youngest of these cubs was a pale gold tan with serene green eyes that simply shined with the innocent tranquility that can only belong to a newborn cub. Not at all reflecting the dark trials ahead of her... But that mattered not, for now, her eyes shone with the same brilliance as of any star in the night sky. And so begins the life of Sarafina.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks to Kovu 01 for reviewing. But of course any new reviews and/or reviewers are greatly appreciated. (So please review!)


	3. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

It was about spring in the Pridelands, and as would be expected the the vast landscape was dominated by several shades of green. Birds could be seen in the trees singing gently in rhythm to the swaying branches of the cool savanna breeze. However, the tranquility of the scene was suddenly shattered by two small cubs running in a mad dash as if something horrendous was chasing them.

"Sarabi, Hurry-up or they'll catch us!" shouted one of the cubs in a panic.

"I'm going as fast as I can Mufasa," Sarabi yelled back between gasps, "I can't- AHHH!" Sarabi screamed as she stumbled over a rock and vanished into the grass.

However Mufasa didn't notice, he was too far ahead by now, and even if he wasn't as far ahead as he was, he wouldn't have been able to hear her over his own adrenaline ridden breath.

Mufasa continued to run until he came into a clearing, and only then did he stop. He began to take deep breaths, but, not to loud just in case he was still being followed.

"Ok Sarabi, I think we lost them" Mufasa said regaining his composure stood still wait for Sarabi's reply, but none came.

"Sarabi?" said Mufasa in a concerned voice but still no reply came and then it suddenly on him.'Oh no I've lost her!' Mufasa thought in a wild panic.

"Sarabi!" he called out and waited.

'She's not coming, I have to go look for her" reasoned Mufasa and was leave when a rustle arouse from just beyond the grass..

"Sarabi?" asked Mufasa walking toward the sound just before a bur of tan dashed at Mufasa colliding into him and knocking him onto his back in one smooth motion. In a daze Mufasa looked up into his assailant's laughing eyes...

"Pined yah!" said the cub pinning him down as she triumphantly as she raised her head high, glowing with pride.

"Hey, let me up..." grumpily said Mufasa, he couldn't believe that he had lost to Sarafina and Taka in tag again for the third time this week.

"That's three to to zip!" Sarafina said proudly as if she could read his thoughts.

"Whatever" replied Mufasa rising to his paws then walked over to the shade of a nearby tree and then laid down resting his head between his paws then flattened his dark-rimed ears against his head, obviously sulking.

"Oh, don't sulk Mufasa, I was only playing"

"I'm not sulking," lied Mufasa.

"I'll bet if Sarabi and Taka were here you wouldn't be sulking," said Sarafina playfully

Suddenly Mufasa ears perked up.

'Shoot, Sarabi! I forgot about her!' thought Mufasa to himself.

"Where's Sarabi?" he asked.

"Taka caught her, they were just behind me a moment ago," started Sarabi just as Taka and Sarabi both walked together into the clearing.

"I thought you said that he went this way" Sarabi asked of the darker cub.

"I did," said the darker cub taking a look around, "Hey, there they are!"

"Sarabi, are you okay?" asked Mufasa sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine Muffy," Sarabi answered.

"Sarabi!" exclaimed Mufasa, he didn't partially like being called 'Muffy' It made him feel too... cubbish.

"Well if you had just slowed down back there...," Started Sarabi.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you"

"Then how can your can hear your mom calling dinner from the den when your sleeping?" questioned Sarafina.

"Come on Saffy, cut it out," said Taka standing up for Mufasa.

"Well what should we now?" asked Sarabi.

"How bout' we down to the water hole?" suggested Sarabi.

"We just went there yesterday," said Taka, "How about we go to the northern border?"

"We can't, the elephant's are using a place near there as their new graveyard." said Mufasa.

"Ew," said Taka softly a little grossed out, "well, then how about we go to the star meadows?"

"Yah! Let's go!" said excitedly Sarafina, for the star meadows was a grassy plain on the eastern part on the Pridelands. a little further east and you would come to a series of small hills, it was from one of these these hills Taka had been named after. From there you could see all the stars in the night sky glittering like diamonds upon dark blue velvet. Or in the daytime it made a perfect place for cubs to play in.

"What do you think Sarabi?" asked Mufasa.

"Why not? Sure let's go!" said Sarabi enthusiastically.

For the rest of the day they played in the meadows until the roars from Priderock could be heard, calling them home.

"All right dinner time!" shouted Mufasa shouted happily.

"Time to go home already?" said Sarafina sadly.

"Time flies," said Sarabi.

Once more a roar could be heard racing across the plains of the Pridelands.

"Well, let's go home," said Taka.

As the small group of cub left for Pride Rock, eager to finally be home and share the warmth of their parents nuzzling them gently. It was unknown to them that they were being watched ever closely by a lion sitting upon a small hill not to far off in the distance.

"I've finally found you young one," said the mysterious lion to himself leaving soon afterward, his body casting a shadow across the Pridelands...

Sorry for the wait (for those of you who have been waiting) Chemistry sucks, Math too... What's that? You don't think so? Then why don't you take some honors and advance placement classes? No? well then quit-your-belly-aching... just kidding, sorry if this chapter isn't that full of detail or if there are some errors, I just wanted to get it up, BTW thanks to Kiara01 and The Lost Disciple for reviewing.

-Guardian Panthera


	4. Chapter Two

I would like to take this moment to thank Ochi, flora015, and CEE18 for reviewing, Thank you so much for reviewing. And as always review are always welcome and great appreciated.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter Two

A lone lion walked the Pridelands. From the view of an outsider it would have seemed as though he was wandering aimlessly, but this lion had a purpose.

'Where is he?" the solitary lion thought to himself.

'He said he would be here ages ago...'

The lion stopped unexpectedly and looked over onto the setting sun. It reminded him of a time long ago. Before he was marked by darkness... before his life had descended into night... All he could remember now was her name... his memory had fallen into shadow, just like him. A mere ghost of his former self reflected in his name, Kivuli.

"Kivuli," suddenly spoke a voice from behind him.

Kivuli turned around to face a lion almost the exact opposite of himself. A light reddish brown mane opposing his own of dark brown. A pale golden pelt versus his of darkened tan. and radiant blue eyes opposite his of sunset hazel. The contrast between the two was so great, one could only wonder how the two could have any relation at all.

"What took you so long Leo?" asked Kivuli slightly annoyed.

"I had another thing to look after, live for today you know?" simply replied Leo.

Kivuli remained silent as he turned his back to Leo and continued to gaze out onto the horizon, his mind still elsewhere...

"Is something wrong?" asked Leo after a long pause.

"No," lied Kivuli, "Nothing at all"

Leo looked at Kivuli unconvinced, but decided not to pursue the matter.

"So, did you find him?" asked Leo.

"Yes," replied Kivuli, "The name of the cub is Taka"

"Finally we found the Ulia's next target" said Leo with an air of relief.

"Yeah" said Kivuli as he growled through his teeth. The Ulia were a group of lions, a group of evil lions. not the kind of trivial evil one would normally think of, but of pure evil, of demonic evil. For all of them were servants of death, slaughter, and ruin. It was them that had stolen away the love and purity of his heart and soul.

"But what possible interest could they have in a cub?" asked Kivuli puzzled.

"I don't know,but, I need you to promise me something Kivuli" said Leo.

"What is it?"

"I want you too look after Taka," directed Leo.

"What! Why?"

"There must be a reason the Ulia have traveled out to here in the Pridelands find out why, and what they intend to do with Taka." Leo explained, "Once you've found out meet with me again, but until then follow Taka like a shadow, you're good at that."

"I know," said Kivuli simply.

"Until next time Kivuli" said Leo as he departed into night.

As Leo vanished into the calm of the night, Kivuli's thought's returned to the Ulia, and he more remembered, the more his rage for them grew inside feeding his wrath that he would one day soon unleash upon Maliza, The leader of the Ulia. His fury for that one single lion was unsurpassed by any being to ever walk the Savanna. All of that anger darkened his already blackened soul. But he would seek his redemption for his sins by spilling the blood of that bastard lion.

Kivuli sighed as he lowered his head, he could he have been fooled as he was? He should have know all along that Maliza was the one who stole her away from him... That it was Maliza who was responsible for all his pain, his suffering, his heart break... he closed his eyes as the memories came flowing back to him however blurry...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3 coming soon


	5. Chapter Three

_**Echoes of The Pridelands**_

_**Chapter 3 - Bittersweet reminisce**_

_The sun hung upon the highest point in the midsummer sky, radiating it's brilliance to the land below setting it ablaze with the life of day. And part of that life bound in the form of a young lioness with a pelt as white as the heavens above ran forth upon the plain, laughing all the while._

_"Kijana!" called out the lioness, "Kijana where are you?"_

_"Look where you least expect to find me," teased a voice in response._

_"Kijana, come on, I want to talk to you," the lioness replied._

_"Oh very well, take all the fun out of it,"Kijana said as he pounced out of the grass onto the lioness playfully pinning her to the ground._

_"Your just an overgrown cub aren't you?" said the lioness tenderly before licking Kijana on the cheek._

_"First and foremost Bikira," said Kijana nuzzling her in return, "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"_

_"Every day since the day we met," giggled Bikira from under Kijana._

_"How about how much I love you?" added Kijana._

_"Kijana! Stop it you making me blush," said Bikira in a voice tell him to stop it, and yet at the same time to please continue._

_"Well it's not my fault that the stars paired me with the most bewitching lioness on the savanna." joked Kijana._

_"And for me the most charming lion," said Bikira in a sweet and tender voice._

_The hours passed as Kijana and Bikira spent the hours in each other embrace. Bikira burring her head in Kijana's mane, while Kijana nuzzled her cheek. Slowly they both began to drift into a peaceful slumber, Unaware of how much time had passed until the sun began to sink low on the horizon..._

_"Kijana... Kijana, wake up silly" Kijana heard as Bikira's voice began to drift into his ears awakening him from his sleep._

_"Yes?" answered Kijana groggily still half asleep._

_"There's...There's something I want to tell you...."_

**... ... ...**

_"I... I... I can't believe it..." Kijana responded in disbelief._

_"I know Kijana..." said Bikira in an assuring voice._

_"How long have you known?" asked Kijana._

_"I only found out yesterday," said Bikira...._

**... ... ...**

_Kijana collapsed in grief... It just couldn't be true she couldn't possibly be dead... She just couldn't..._

_"I know how you feel young one" said a dark voice._

_"HOW?" roared Kijana tears forming in his eyes, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL?"_

_"She was my mate... I loved her, I loved her with all my heart ...with all my soul," Kijana whispered painfully._

_"I can help you,"_

_"How?"_

_"Accept the darkness into your being and I will show you things that only dreams are made of, reveal the most safeguarded secrets from the past, and teach unto you things no mortal has ever dared to do let alone imagine... and even how to bring life once again to the dead."_

**... ... ...**

Kivuli hung his head low in pain, wondering what was left of his former self. _'What do I have left of my old life?' _Kivuli wondered,_ 'A moments' flash every now and then of who I once was? Kijana... that was my name then, but now, how could I ever return? No, I'm just an imitation of what was... a shadow... yes, that's my name now, Kivuli.' _ He slowly sunk to the ground, weighed down by his thoughts... _'If only she hadn't died and we were still together...'_ He felt tears slowly start to form in his eyes but quickly forced them back. "No," Kivuli said, "She was taken from me... I NEVER lost her."

But as much as he denied it he still couldn't suppress the guilt he felt... He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain, trying to disconnect himself with reality. But reality soon beckoned him back as he heard the light fall of paw prints, nearing him. Kivuli quickly rose up turning in the direction of the sound, only to be greeted by darkness... Kivuli soon began to wonder if he was just hearing things, when a wicked laugh brought him around to face this threat, a lion.

"Well, well, well" said the lion wickedly, "If it isn't our little lost cub, Kivuli"

"Duma" growled Kivuli, "What are you doing here?"

Duma... he was one thing from the past Kivuli wished he could forget... If there was ever an image of a demon, then Duma was just that. Just the very color of his bloodshot eyes could fill the most valiant lions' mind with enough terror for a thousand nightmares. Even his mane seem to flow with the blood of demons delivered fresh from the infernos of hell charing his reddish coat with it's ashes.

"I find myself asking the very same question," replied Duma coolly.

"You ought to give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now," threatened Kivuli.

"To put it in simplest terms, the others wouldn't be so keen to let you go about and do that." said Duma as out of the darkness, several more lions appeared.

"My, my how our little cub has grown, wouldn't you say Giza? said a lioness with all the air of a poisonous flower.

"Yes Kecha, I would even wager him a half-cub now," snickered Giza.

"Yet, still all the courage and wit of a newborn," sneered another lion.

"I see you've brought along almost the entire hierarchy and all on account of me? Your too kind." said Kivuli, "It seems almost a shame Maliza and Ashiki couldn't make it"

"Still as defiant as ever our little cub is," said Giza, "Too bad Maliza won't let us teach him some manners..."

"And what does that forsaken bastard want?" Kivuli interrupted with a low growl.

"Temper, temper now, our little cub" said Kecha in a poisonously sweet voice, "We merely wished to make amends."

"Yeah right" Kivuli snorted, "The Ulia don't make amends."

"True as that may be, we only come to deliver Maliza's message" said Giza.

"And that is?"

"If you know what's best for your life, however worthless as it may be, you will stay out of our affairs," Giza stated.

"And if I were to refuse?" challenged Kivuli rearing up to an attacking position.

"Then your fate shall be that of your o_nce so precious __Bikira's,_" snickered Duma.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!" roared Kivuli.

"Perish the thought, for we're already gone..." whispered Giza his voice trailing into the darkness as he as the Ulia vanished into the night leaving Kivuli to contemplate his words...


	6. Chapter Four

_Echos Of the Pridelands_

_Chapter IV_

Sarafina yawned as she lazily opened her eyes, light pouring into them, momentarily stinging them with their radiance of the world outside. As she closed her eyes, she began to feel a light nudge, gently urging her awake. Sarafina reopened her eyes to see her mother, smiling at her.

"Wake up Sarafina, wake up."

"Aww," Sarafina groaned still drowsy from her sleep, "But mom..."

"Now Sarafina hurry up otherwise you'll miss breakfast" said Sarafina's mother, gently lifting her to her feet by her nape. "And besides, Taka's waiting for you." her mother teased.

"Mom!" Sarafina yelled out softly, slightly blushing.

"What?" pleaded her mother innocently, as all mothers do.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" asked her mother gently.

"Because Taka might hear you!" pleaded Sarafina.

"Hear what?" said Taka walking through the mouth of the cave.

"Nothing!" Sarafina answered quickly, it now being her turn to act innocent.

Taka gave Sarafina and her mother a slight sideways glance, but quickly dismissed the matter, having decided to get right down to business.

"Well I was just wondering if you still asleep because, well, you know, Breakfast?"

"Oh, well, I was just now coming, right mom?" Sarafina said turning to her mother with a slight look of worry in the eyes.

"Right" replied her mother, giving her a slight wink. "Now hurry along dear, don't keep Taka waiting," finished her mother, giving her a light push to send her on her way.

"Okay, I'll see you later mom!" answered Sarafina as she ran out of the cave entrance with Taka just behind her.

As the two cubs steeped out of the shadow of the cave, they soon became engulfed in the golden beams of the sun shining down on them, reflecting off their fur as they stepped on to Priderock. Both of them running to the edge to see the vast savanna blossom into view. Both of the cubs slowing down as they reached the edge to together view in awe the morning horizon spreading over the Pridelands.

"Wow," both of the cubs said together.

"It's beautiful..." said Sarafina.

"Yeah..." Taka replied simply.

"Hey look!" Sarafina said suddenly diverting her focus else where.

"What is it?" asked Taka with keen interest.

"It's the morning hunt!" Sarafina replied happily.

"All right!" Taka exclaimed happily, his grin spreading rapidly across his muzzle, as he got ready to sprint down Priderock with Sarafina.

"Not so fast Taka" said a voice from the cave as Taka and Sarafina got ready to run down Priderock to the fresh kill to feed their growling stomachs. As The two cubs reared their head in to the direction of the voice, a golden lion with a dark color mane stepped out of the cave and into the light, sun-rays rippling across his kingly form. Giving King Ahadi a very regal stance.

"Aww but dad!" Taka pleaded.

"Now, you know the rules Taka, lessons come before breakfast," said Ahadi reminding the exuberant Taka.

"But..." Taka trailed off as his father's eyes made contact with his own. "Nevermind" he finished.

Having quieted Taka, Ahadi turned his head to talk to Sarafina, "Sarafina would you please run down to the lioness and see if you can find Mufasa for me?"

"Yes King Ahadi," Sarafina said.

Ahadi chuckled at Sarafina calling him by his title. "It's just Ahadi Sarafina, you don't have to call me king all right?" looking down playfully at the little cub.

"Okay!" Sarafina said before starting her way down the face of Priderock. But she paused turning around to face Ahadi and Taka.

"Oh, umm, Ahadi?"

"Yes Sarafina?" Ahadi asked.

"You won't be to long will you?"

"Don't worry Sarafina, now move along, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?"

But I'll be done by the time Taka's lesson's over!" pleaded Sarafina.

"Well...," Ahadi sighed, Sarafina could be stubborn like this sometimes, "I guess you could come up just this one time."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, I think it's been about 2 or 3 years now since I have posted any new stories or updates, what happened? Life did, anyway I know this chapter isn't finished so I'm asking you guys, do you think that I should start writing again?

Oh, and I know that there were and still are some issues with the 3rd chapter lacking depth so depending on what you guys say I'll start revamping the story also.

(Wow. I've become way more straightforward in the last few years... laughs)

-Guardian Panthera


End file.
